Recuerda nuestro amor
by michelleuchiha14
Summary: Ichigo y Orihime están ansiosos en la espera de su primer bebé. Un accidente provoca la pérdida de memoria de Orihime y el reconocido psiquiatra Ulquiorra recomienda a Ichigo alejarse de ella. ¿Surgirá algo de la nueva cercanía entre Ulquiorra y Orihime?UlquiHime/IchiHime


**Kyaaaa. Hola de nuevo chicos. Estoy aquí, por fin de nuevo con mi segunda historia para Fanfiction. Y por supuesto es otro IchiHime.**

 **Estoy muy muy ansiosa porque lo lean pues esta historia había estado rondado a mi mente hacía varios días ya. A ver qué les parece. Empezamos con un capitulo largo donde pasan muchas cosas tanto del pasado como del presente. Esta vez Ulquiorra es el tercero en discordia pues su personalidad me pareció ideal para este papel, ya lo verán.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Escenas fuertes, mucho Ichihime pero sobretodo mucho Ulquihime (esto no quiere decir que al final se quedara con Ulquiorra, la verdad es que cualquier cosa podría pasar y aún no tengo planeado el final de la historia, ni siquiera el capítulo 2 jajaja). También tendrá SennaHime para coraje de muchas. Mucho drama e intensidad XD.**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo. La idea de esta historia es mía y es hecha para el entretenimiento de los lectores sin ningún fin de lucro.**

 **Sin más que decir, disfruten de este primer capítulo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1. Sucesos.**

Eran compañeros desde la preparatoria pero su amor había iniciado mucho antes de eso.

.

.

.

.

Una niña pelinaranja observaba en silencio a un niño con el cabello extrañamente del mismo color que el de ella, solo que de un tono más eléctrico. Era el niño más lindo que había visto en su vida y por una extraña razón no podía dejar de observarle. Se había dado cuenta de que era su vecino, ella vivía con su hermano Sora a unas cuantas calles de la casa del chico. Ambos visitaban el mismo parque en las tardes para jugar, así que ahí, solía verle a diario, a pesar de que nunca habían entablado una conversación.

Un día, como de costumbre, después de hacer todas las tareas que le habían dejado en la escuela primaria, la pequeña Orihime se apresuraba a salir a jugar al parque, pero una pequeña sonrisa de desilusión se dibujó en su rostro cuando se dio cuenta que el niño que tanto iba a buscar ahí, no estaba. "Quizá hoy tuvo cosas importantes que hacer" pensó y deseo volver a casa pero en lugar de eso decidió sentarse en uno de los columpios de aquel tranquilo lugar. Empezó a pensar en lo feliz que era su vida con su hermano Sora, él ya era mayor de edad, trabaja como electricista-gracias a sus asombrosas habilidades- en la cuidad y era el mejor hermano que Orihime podía desear, siempre estaba cuidándola, protegiéndola y consintiéndola, se sentía muy afortunada de tenerlo como hermano mayor luego de la muerte de sus padres. La chica nunca conoció a sus padres, pues ambos murieron cuando ella era muy pequeña producto de un accidente, sin embargo el amor de una familia nunca le había hecho falta- o al menos así lo sentía ella- pues su hermano Sora le daba todo el amor que podría desear.

Era una niña feliz y últimamente observar a aquel chico pelinaranja en el parque le hacía soñar despierta mucho más de lo normal- y eso ya era demasiado- su pasatiempo favorito se había convertido el venir a jugar por las tardes y verlo a él jugar con sus amigos, uno de ellos era de piel morena y de gran altura, posiblemente fuera mayor, y el otro era de tez blanca y cabello negro, los dos parecían ser muy amigos de aquel chico solo que hoy ninguno de los tres había venido a jugar.

La pequeña Orihime observo como dos niñas- quiz años mayores que ella- se acercaban a los columpios, donde se encontraba.

-¡Oye niña! ¿Qué haces en nuestro lugar?- le dijeron a Orihime de una manera muy grosera empujándola y logrando que se cayera del columpio recibiendo un fuerte golpe. La pequeña pelinaranja no quería llorar, no frente a esas niñas, pero por más que intentó no hacerlo sus mejillas ya estaban mojadas por gruesas lágrimas producto del dolor por la caída, que además había ocasionado que sus medias favoritas se rompieran y su rodilla empezara a sangrar.

-¡Deja de llorar!- dijo una de las chicas acercándose al rostro de Orihime- Que no ves que te ves más fea de lo que ya eres- ambas chicas rieron fuerte. Orihime no conocía mucho a esas niñas, las había visto en un par de ocasiones en el parque pero siempre había más gente en dicho lugar- el día de hoy estaba solo- conocía el nombre de ambas, lo había escuchado mientras jugaban, eran Menoly y Lolly, pero nunca pensó que pudieran agredirla de esa manera. Orihime nunca fue busca pleitos, más bien podría considerarse que era una niña tímida. Así que no pensó dos veces cuando intento levantarse para irse a su casa- donde podía llorar y desahogarse todo lo que quisiera con su hermano Sora- y evitar más problemas con esas niñas.

-¿A dónde crees que vas niña fea?- Menoly la había sujetado por la espalda- ¿Lolly no crees que su cabello luce horrible?

-Yo creo que deberíamos ayudarla a verse menos fea ¡con un nuevo corte de cabello!

-¡NO!- gritó aterrada Orihime ante la amenaza de ambas niñas- por favor, no mi cabello, a mi hermano le gusta mucho y a mí también...

-¡Cállate!- volvió a empujarla contra el suelo Menolly para luego sujetarla de las manos e impedir que fuera a salir corriendo. Lolly ya había sacado unas tijeras de su mochila y se acercó a Orihime empezando a cortar los primeros mechones e ignorando las súplicas y lágrimas de la pequeña. La verdad es que ambas niñas envidiaban profundamente el largo y particular cabello de Orihime- aunque jamás lo admitirían- y la manera más fácil de hacerla sentir menos era arruinándolo por completo. Orihime no dejaba de llorar, sabia cuanto su hermano amaba acariciar el largo de su cabello, a ella le gustaba mucho tenerlo así pero ahora ya no sería así.

-¡Déjenla en paz!- escucho una voz Orihime. Lolly y Menoly se pusieron de pie y pudieron observar a un muchachito que era unos centímetros más alto que ellas, además también tenía el cabello naranja- No creo que ella les haya hecho daño, no vuelan a molestarla- Asustadas de que pudiera tratarse de un hermano mayor de la niña que pudiera tomar venganza, la soltaron rápidamente y se alejaron corriendo a toda velocidad del parque. Orihime sintió como era liberada del agarre pero también vio como varios mechones de su antiguo cabello largo yacían en el suelo. Ella era una pequeñita de 6 años que amaba como su cabello se sentia libre cuando corría y el viento revoloteaba sus largos mechones. Ahora ya no podría hacer eso. Su "nuevo corte" le llegaba apenas encima de los hombros - cuando antes sobrepasaba su cintura- de nuevo empezó a sollozar, ignorando la presencia de aquel niño que acababa de llegar para salvarla. El pequeño sintió un extraño vuelco en el corazón apenas escucho el llanto de aquella -hasta ahora desconocida- niña, necesitaba impedir que siguiera llorando así, no le gustaba para nada.

-¡Oye niña!- intento llamar su atención en vano pues la pequeña seguía con sus manitas en sus ojos- por favor...no llores- no sabía que decir, él no sabía cómo consolar a una persona, no era bueno en eso, él era más brusco por lo regular solo le interesaba divertirse y jugar con sus amigos pero ahora solo sabía que no quería verla llorar nunca más. La niña volteo su rostro ante aquel pequeño y se quedó perpleja cuando se dio cuenta que se trataba de aquel niño que tanto le gustaba observar. Lo vio unos momentos a los ojos, nunca lo había hecho antes, y un leve sonrojo inundo sus mejillas blancas. Se sintió luego muy triste de que el la viera así, llorando y tirada en el piso llena de tierra llena de mechones naranja que antes pertenecían a su cabellera. Era una imagen lamentable, pensó e inmediatamente quiso volver a cubrir su rostro para llorar escondida. El niño volvió a sentir algo extraño en su pecho, así que se acercó a la niña, quería impedir que siguiera llorando, y con cuidado quito las manitas de la niña para ver su rostro de cerca.

-No es necesario que llores más, yo...te protegeré siempre- fue lo que atino a decir. Los llantos de la niña pararon desde ese momento.

.

.

.

.

.

Habían pasado 20 años desde ese suceso. Mil cosas habían sucedido, unas buenas, otras malas. Pero hoy, Inoue Orihime, podía decir que era la chica más feliz del mundo.

Llevaba ya dos años casada con Kurosaki Ichigo, su gran amor de toda la vida. Ambos se conocieron cuando niños y el amor surgió desde el primer momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron- eso solía decir siempre Orihime- y con el paso de los años su amor fue creciendo hasta convertirse en el feliz matrimonio que eran hoy. Después de haber salido juntos desde preparatoria- cuando por fin el chico había reunido valor para declararse- hoy cumplían 2 años de haberse casado y no podían celebrar su matrimonio de mejor manera que con la felicidad que les había albergado al saber que se convertirían en padres de una pequeña niña. Orihime tenía 7 meses de embarazo y la pareja se dirigía a pasar un fin de semana a la playa cercana para celebrar su aniversario número dos y disfrutar de sus últimos días solos antes de la llegada de su tan esperada y deseada bebé.

Orihime se había convertido en una exitosa repostera, y dirigía 3 pastelerías en diferentes puntos de la ciudad de Karakura, era una gran empresaria y gracias al buen sabor de sus pasteles estos eran muy conocidos y disfrutados por todos los habitantes de la cuidad. Su hermano Sora había fallecido cuando ella tenía 18 años, producto de un paro cardiaco. El joven Sora había sufrido desde hacía un par de años problemas del corazón, y a pesar de que siempre estuvo cuidando de su enfermedad y atendiéndose a diario con los medicamentos adecuados el paro cardíaco fue inevitable. Orihime desconocía los problemas del corazón que sufría Sora- este nunca deseo preocuparla- pero se enteró de ellos la mañana que lo encontró muerto en su cuarto. Un día que Orihime jamás olvidaría. El chico tenía un seguro médico que cubrió los gastos de su sepelio además de que se le dio una cantidad de dinero a Orihime, cantidad con la que inició su propio negocio de pastelerías. Y gracias a sus estudios en Administración de Empresas logró hacer crecer su pequeño negocio y ahora daba empleo a más de 60 personas en sus diferentes sucursales.

Ichigo apoyaba en todo a su amada pelinaranja. Él había estudiado Ingeniería Civil, y tenía un buen trabajo en una importante constructora de la ciudad.

Gracias al fruto de sus trabajos habían podido comprar una enorme casa con un bonito jardín donde su futura pequeña tendría todo el espacio del mundo para jugar.

Ichigo conducía con mucha precaución por la carretera que llevaba a la playa más cercana donde tomarían los tan ansiados días de descanso. Orihime iba leyendo por el camino un libro de nombres para bebé, pues aun no elegían uno para su pequeña.

-Mm... ¡Yurika!...¿qué te parece Yurika?- preguntaba Orihime sosteniendo el libro en sus manos.

-Es muy común- respondía simplemente el chico. Ichigo estaba resultando más difícil de lo que Orihime pensaba para elegir un buen nombre y es que no era cualquier decisión, se trataba del nombre que su primogénita llevaría para toda la vida.

-Bueno, entonces Erika...Erika chan suena bien..

-No me gusta- respondía mientras ajustaba sus lentes mismos que usaba siempre para conducir y leer y que según Orihime lo hacían ver increíblemente sexy.

-¿Sofía?

-No

-Mmm...¿Qué te parece Enriqueta Anastacia?

-Nunca permitiría que mi hija se llamara así Orihime- dijo decidido, la chica río en voz baja.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo solo bromeaba, veamos, necesitamos encontrar un nombre antes de que esta pequeña nazca- acariciaba su abultado vientre para luego seguir leyendo ese libro de nombres- ¡Lo tengo! Este es lindo, me gusta...¿Qué piensas de que se llame Suri?- Ichigo no pudo contestar.

La vista de Orihime se nubló, había recibido un fuerte impacto, ella solo intento proteger su vientre con sus manos pero en menos de segundos había caído inconsciente. Ichigo hizo todo lo posible por desviar su auto del camino cuando un enorme trailer se dirigía hacia ellos. Ichigo temió por su vida y más por la de Orihime.

Un terrible accidente provocado por un conductor en estado de ebriedad había ocasionado la muerte de varias personas, y había logrado herir a muchas más.

.

.

.

.

.

Ichigo empezaba a abrir los ojos con pesadez, todo era blanco a su alrededor, ¿en dónde estaba?, ¿había muerto? La voz de una enfermera gritando "¡doctor, doctor!" parecía indicarle que seguía vivo y luego recordó "¡Orihime!" ¿DONDE DIABLOS ESTABA ELLA?, lo último que recordaba era esa horrible imagen- que difícilmente saldría de su cabeza- en el que el trailer de dirigía hacia donde Orihime y se estrellaba contra su auto. Un doctor entraba a la habitación para revisar al paciente. Ichigo se sentó de golpe en la camilla y empezó a arrancarse algunas agujas y tubos que se mantenían dentro de su piel.

-Buenos días señor, por favor, le pido algo de paciencia, sus heridas no son tan graves pero me gustaría revisarle y que se quedara unos días en obse...- Ichigo ignoro por completo al joven doctor Ukitake y lo interrumpió de golpe.

-¿Dónde está mi esposa?, está embarazada, cabello naranja...¡¿Dónde está?!- decía un muy exaltado Ichigo, el doctor escucha con atención y algo de pena al muchacho.

-Por favor, déjeme revisarle y después le explicare todo- rogó el doctor, Ichigo al no encontrar otra forma para saber de su esposa permaneció en silencio esperando a tener noticias de ella, no le quedaba de otra más que confiar en ese doctor- han pasado 3 días desde su accidente, usted y su esposa llegaron aquí luego de que varias personas que presenciaron aquel accidente y llamaron a una ambulancia. Usted sólo recibió varios golpes, el más preocupante era el de su pierna pero no fue fractura, así que no termino siendo nada grave, lo mantuvimos sedado para que no sintiera ningún dolor durante las revisiones y estos sedantes lo han hecho dormir por 3 días, me parece que con algo de cuidados estará bien pronto, sano y contento- sonrío el doctor tratando de animarlo.

-¿Mi esposa donde esta?

-Está en la habitación de al lado, ¿sabe? muchos familiares y amigos vinieron a visitarle, eso es algo bueno, se nota lo importante que es usted para ellos- Ichigo no podía seguir escuchando al doctor, intento levantarse para ir a ver a Orihime de inmediato- oiga por favor, no intente levantarse- el doctor le impidió hacerlo- recuerde el problema de su pierna, no es fractura pero necesita de cuidados y...

-¿Cómo esta ella?...¿la bebé que esperaba?- el doctor desvío la mirada, no sabía como explicarle, siempre era difícil dar noticias malas a los pacientes.

-Por desgracia, su esposa no contó con la misma suerte que usted- Ichigo abrió los ojos una vez más y contesto más exaltado.

-¿Que le paso a ella?, dígamelo por favor- rogó.

-Vera, el impacto del trailer fue directo en la parte del coche en la que ella viajaba, recibió muchos golpes pero el más preocupante fue uno en la cabeza- suspiro hondo- su esposa está en estado de coma y es posible que nunca despierte.

-¡No!- gritó Ichigo- ella va a despertar, estoy seguro... ¿La bebé como esta?

-En casos como estos es cuando se pregunta a los familiares si desean desconectar al paciente y dejarlo descansar en paz o vivir con la pequeña esperanza de que despierte. Pero este caso es diferente, no podemos ni siquiera considerar el desconectarla, pues su bebé sigue creciendo dentro de su vientre, no sufrió ninguna lesión y al parecer está bien yo mismo la he revisado por ultrasonido- Ichigo agradeció mentalmente, todo iba a estar bien, su bebé seguía viva y él estaba seguro que esa sería la fuerza que su esposa necesitaría para despertar.

-Necesito verla doctor, por favor- El doctor asintió pero le pidió que usara silla de ruedas para ir, y al menos mientras su pierna de recuperaba, Ichigo no reprocho más y acepto usar la silla para ir a donde Orihime.

La chica estaba postrada a una camilla, conectada al doble de tubos de los que él había tenido hasta hace poco. Luego comprendió que era gracias a esos tubos que ella se mantenía con vida. Se acercó a su rostro, se veía muy pálida y su cuerpo...oh kami sama su cuerpo, está completamente cubierto por moretones, Ichigo maldijo no haber sido él el que estuvo en el lugar de Orihime durante el accidente, le dio un suave beso en la frente y luego dirigió su vista a su aun abultado vientre, Ichigo juraba que se veía más pequeño que antes pero ¿su bebé estaba bien, no? Así lo dijo el doctor, se acercó al vientre empezó a acariciarlo, luego acercó su rostro para intentar escuchar algo.

-Hola bebé, no tengas miedo, aquí está tu papá y tu mamá estará bien muy pronto mi pequeña, ya quiero tenerte entre mis brazos, pero tienes que crecer por dos meses más, ¿está bien?- besó en vientre y se quedó con su esposa hasta que fue dado de alta.

Paso una semana y Orihime no daba señales de despertar del coma, por el contrario la bebé parecía estar creciendo bien. Ichigo había comenzado a trabajar pero pasaba todas las noches y el tiempo que podía en el hospital, necesitaba hablarles a Orihime y a su bebé para que no se sintieran solas.

.

.

.

.

Dos meses más habían pasado. La bebé estaba sana y lista para nacer. Orihime seguía durmiendo y a pesar del riesgo que implicaba someterla en su estado a una cesárea era necesario para que la bebé pudiera nacer.

Las pastelerías de Orihime estaban siendo dirigidas por Yuzu y Karin que para fortuna de todos Yuzu conocía bien las recetas y Karin estaba logrando dirigir todo bien en ausencia de Orihime.

Y así con toda la familia presente en el hospital el doctor Ulitake realizó la cesárea, todo salió bien, Orihime estuvo estable durante la cirugía y así ambos pelinaranja se convirtieron en padres. Ichigo fue el primero en cargarla.

-Hola Suri, yo soy tu papá, que hermosa eres mi bebé- Ichigo nunca había sentido una experiencia tan bella como cargar a su pequeña. Esa bebé era preciosa y era prácticamente igual a Orihime, compartían el mismo color de cabello y ojos grises. La niña se aferró con su manita al dedo de su papá y este le hizo saber que el siempre cuidaría de ella. Ichigo colocó a la pequeña Suri en el pecho de su madre- ella es tu mamá mi cielo- pero esta no se inmutó, seguía en su profundo sueño.

Ichigo sabía que la pregunta le harían la pregunta sobre su decidiría desconectar o no a Orihime pero él ya sabía cuál sería su respuesta. Ella seguía respirando y eso era suficiente para Ichigo, el mantendría la fe de ver a su mujer abrir los ojos de nuevo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ichigo visitaba a diario el hospital, ya no podía quedarse a dormir pues ahora tenía que cuidar de una bebé pero eso no le impedía pasar algunas horas platicándole a su esposa y claro, siempre llevaba a Suri para pasar tiempo juntos. La pequeña ya tenía 3 meses y era una bebé muy sana y hermosa. Todo marchaba bien con su salud- exceptuando el hecho de que en sus primero días de vida sufrió al no poder ser alimentada por leche materna sino que tuvo que recurrir a una fórmula en lata recetada por una pediatra, pero pronto pudo superar este hecho- y su crecimiento. Ichigo cuidaba siempre de ella por las noches y en las tardes al salir del trabajo se iba directo al hospital con ella. Por las mañana era cuidada por una niñera que Ichigo se vio forzado a contratar pues no podía llevar bebés al trabajo. La niñera era una vecina, ya algo avanzada en años, su edad rondaba los 60, pero estaba aún llena de energía y era muy amable, además de que era también amiga de Orihime.

Rukia y Tatsuki, otras amigas de los pelinaranja, también ayudaban con el cuidado de la pequeña bebé.

Además del servicio de niñera, Ichigo había contratado a otra persona más para que se encargará del servicio doméstico, de labores como cocinar y limpiar la casa, cosas que el por su trabajo, no podía hacer. La persona destinada para este trabajo era una chica sencilla y joven de nombre Senna, que había sido recomendada por la anciana Kaede, niñera de Suri.

Para Ichigo la situación de su esposa le había resultado un hecho mucho más difícil de sobrellevar, el jamás imagino que algo así pudiera llegar a pasar, que su tan querida esposa no hubiera sido capaz hasta ahora de cargar a su hija en brazos le partía el corazón. El la amaba y estaba sufriendo mucho por su ausencia. Probablemente ya se hubiera vuelto loco de no ser por esa pequeña bebé que lo esperaba en casa con una sonrisa cada que regresaba del trabajo. Ella era tan parecida a Orihime, era su nuevo sol.

.

.

.

.

Ulquiorra Cifer, el más reconocido psiquiatra de Japón, se encontraba estudiando algunos de los casos más nuevos y misteriosos sobre enfermedades mentales de los últimos tiempos en el enorme despacho de su mansión- al que podía considerarse casi hospital, pues en ocasiones especiales solía llevarse a pacientes que le interesaban para observar su desarrollo de cerca y probar nuevas teorías-mientras estaba sentado en una de las enormes sillas de cuero. La decoración de la casa era lujosa y hasta cierto modo espantosa, pues los colores oscuros predominaban en todo lugar, el dueño odiaba los colores brillantes y el paso excesivo de luz, por lo que el lugar estaba casi siempre oscuro, incluso en el día. Las paredes y los suelos eran todos de madera y en el techo había una que otra cabeza de animal colgada, algunos trofeos de cacería que el dueño disfrutaba colgar en su pared.

Ulquiorra era un doctor muy extraño para muchos de sus colegas. A pesar de ser un hombre particularmente callado y hasta cierto punto tímido eso no le había impedido hacerse famoso en el mundo moderno de la Psiquiatría al publicar varios artículos y libros sobre sus investigaciones. Conocido por sus extraños y muy poco convencionales- y a la vez efectivos- métodos que pocos se atreverían a probar. A pesar de su extrañeza el doctor Cifer era respetado y admirado por muchos en la comunidad científica, pues nadie podía negar el gran intelecto que poseía y su enorme capacidad para defender y respaldar sus métodos cuando alguien osaba de ponerlos en evidencia.

-Es hora de alimentarlos y ver su avance- dijo mientras veía la hora en el enorme reloj de pared que había en su despacho- lugar donde pasaba la mayor parte del día estudiando, leyendo y formulando nuevas teorías- se levantó de su sillón de cuero negro y se dirigió al cuarto donde se encontraban 3 casos que estaba estudiando con especial esmero. Cuando algún caso le intrigaba o le parecía interesante era sacado de su clínica para estudiarlo de cerca en su propia casa.

.

.

.

.

.

Esta tarde, como todas las otras, Ichigo salía del trabajo y se dirigía a su casa para encontrarse con su hija e ir al hospital cuando recibió una llamada telefónica en su celular.

-Doctor Ukitake, ¿paso algo?- preguntó Ichigo aun conduciendo.

-Orihime despertó del coma. Es conveniente que venga a mi consultorio a hablar lo más pronto posible- ¿había escuchado bien?. Lo que tanto había esperado y temido que no sucediera hoy por fin pasaba. Su Orihime despertaba de ese horrible sueño. La tranquilidad lo embargó. Su alma había regresado a su cuerpo. Por fin podían ser felices de nuevo.

-Por supuesto, voy para allá- Ichigo se dirigió a toda prisa al hospital. Orihime podría estar sola y asustada tenía que ir a verla cuanto antes.

Bajo de su auto y se dirigió corriendo al cuarto de Orihime, ignorando las peticiones del doctor de ir a su consultorio.

La puerta estaba cerrada y algo de temor se apoderó de su cuerpo, ¿estará bien?, no podía seguir esperando y abrió de golpe la puerta.

Ahí estaba ella, sentada en la cama, su alma se tranquilizó al instante al verla. Todo estaría bien ahora.

La chica estaba mucho más delgada y su cara lucia triste y demacrada. Después de más de 5 meses dormida en un sueño profundo y alimentada solo por sueros intravenosos y tubos era normal su apariencia de enferma. Pero para Ichigo ella lucia tan hermosa como siempre, el solo deseaba abrazarla, besarla y decirle todas las cosas que quería decirle y no había podido hacerlo desde hacía 5 meses. Él quería tranquilizarla, hacerle saber que su hija estaba bien y que era tan hermosa como ella, también quería hacerle saber que las protegería a ambas y que los 3 ya podían estar juntos.

-Orihime...-le hablo para llamar su atención, pues su vista seguía perdida- Orihime...- llamo una vez más y la chica volteo a verlo.

-Hola..- respondió simplemente. Ichigo corrió hasta la cama y la abrazo. Tan fuerte como hacia tanto tiempo no lo hacía. Un abrazo que en el que le transmitía su amor y presencia.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó tímida la chica mientras Ichigo seguía abrazándola. El chico la escucho pero pensó que la había escuchado mal, se apartó con delicadeza para verla a los ojos.

-¿Estas bien Orihime?- preguntó temeroso de la respuesta.

-¿Es ese mi nombre?, ¿Ori..hime?- cuestionó la chica aun con la mirada perdida.

-¿Qué pasa Orihime?, ¿de qué hablas?, ¿por qué no lo recuerdas?, ¡explícame cómo te sientes!- le exigió. La chica se llevó las manos a la cabeza, como si tuviera un excesivo dolor de cabeza y empezó a agitarse demasiado. Ichigo se asustó de verla así, la chica empezó a gritar. Parecía que todo daba vueltas.

-Yo..yo, no sé quién soy- gritó más fuerte la chica hablándose así misma- no sé quién eres tu- miro a Ichigo- ¿qué haces en mi habitación?- lloró más fuerte- No recuerdo nada, nada- los sollozos y gritos de la chica habían llamado la atención del personal médico y de muchos pacientes. Ichigo incapaz de seguir viéndola sufrir de esa manera salió en busca del doctor para que la revisará de inmediato y la ayudara a calmarse.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Le he dado unos tranquilizantes, ahora está descansando en la habitación- aseguró el doctor Ukitake a Ichigo en su consultorio.

-¿Qué es lo que le pasa doctor?, ¿por qué no sabía su nombre?, ¿por qué no me recuerda?- dijo elevando la voz. Mostrando su preocupación mientras caminaba por todo el lugar.

-Sabíamos que el golpe en su cabeza había sido fuerte y podía ocasionar secuelas, al parecer estas secuelas se hicieron presentes en forma de pérdida de memoria repentina...

-¿Como que pérdida de memoria?, no es posible que haya olvidado su nombre...que se haya olvidado de mí. Sé que no es posible, ¿hay alguna forma de hacer que sus recuerdos regresen?, ¡Debe haber alguna forma!- Ichigo estaba desesperado. Se encontraba gritando y moviendo las manos con disgusto.

-Desafortunadamente yo desconozco el complejo campo de la mente dentro de la medicina. Lo mejor sería ponerse en contacto con un experto en la materia. Y por el momento sería adecuado mantener a Orihime internada en el hospital para vigilar de cerca su recuperación- Aconsejo el doctor. Ichigo asintió aun triste y preocupado por la reacción que Orihime había tenido para con él hace unos minutos.

-¿Conoce a algún especialista doctor?- preguntó el chico preocupado. Necesitaba que su Orihime saliera pronto de esto.

-Tengo los datos de uno de los mejores Psiquiatras del país. Yo mismo he sido testigo de los casos con éxito que ha atendido. Si gusta yo mismo puedo llamarle para comentarle del caso. Solo que hay un problema.

-¿Qué problema?- hablo exaltado, ¿qué clase de problema podía surgir ahora?

-El doctor Ulquiorra Cifer solo atiende los casos que él considera interesantes.

.

.

.

 **Review?**

 **Como verán soy muy, muuuy mala con los nombres, así que volví a utilizar el nombre de Suri para la hija de los pelinaranja espero no les moleste :p**

 **Me gustó que esta vez sea Ichigo el papá soltero, contrario de mi historia pasada.**

 **Estoy muy ansiosa respecto al rumbo de esta historia y tambien estoy abierta a posiblidades y sugerencias. Espero ansosa a escucharlas todas!**

 **Saludos, besos y abrazos para todos.**


End file.
